German patent document DE 10 2009 007 422 A1 discusses a battery receiving device. The battery receiving device has a battery receiving chamber which may be filled with several batteries. In order to fill the battery receiving chamber, a battery device which holds the batteries is inserted into the battery receiving chamber. With the aid of two clamping strips of the battery device, a movement of the batteries is also to be guidable in addition to a holding of the batteries, in such a way that the batteries are to be deflectable into an evasion area in the case of a strong negative acceleration of the battery receiving device. Moreover, the battery receiving device also has a deforming element through the deformation of which, in the event of an accident, at least a part of a released energy is to be absorbed.